


Collars and Brands

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Brands, Collars, M/M, Magnus is manipulative, Magnus is maybe slightly possessive, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M, and Jace is in on his schemes, specially when it comes to his Shadowhunters, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is just along for the ride. And to be shown off, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars and Brands

The stares were rather expected. After all, one can’t walk into one of the largest downworlder parties with two Shadowhunter’s on his arm without causing a bit of an uproar. But still, couldn’t they be more discreet? They were making Alec uncomfortable.  Besides; he didn’t like others staring at what was _his_.

“Alec, love,” Magnus murmured, running a hand soothingly through black locks as he glared at the other attendees. “We don’t have to do this. Just say the word and we’ll leave.”

“No.” The blue-eyed male shook his head, smiling slightly up at the Warlock, resisting the urge to cover himself. “You said that this was important and I know that you both want to enjoy the party.”

Jace frowned from his place nestled into Magnus’ side, squeezing Alec’s hand behind their lover’s back. “There are always other parties.”

Magnus nodded, pressing a kiss to Alec’s temple. “If you’re uncomfortable then we’ll just go somewhere else. Or we can go home if that’s what you’d like.”

“I want to stay.” He insisted stubbornly, eyes daring either of his lovers to argue, wanting to prove to himself that he could do this

“Alright.” The Warlock murmured, tugging lightly on soft locks. “Then we might as well get out of the doorway, yeah?”

He led his lovers towards one of the less crowded areas of the large room, arms wrapped around each of their shoulders and hands resting on bare skin, eyes slicing through those who didn’t seem to know that touching was off limits, stopping them in their tracks before they could come any closer. “Perhaps the outfits were a bit much for their first look at you.” Magnus pondered, nails trailing teasingly over scarred flesh, pulling his Shadowhunters closer.

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s because you like to brag. And don’t act as if that isn’t the truth, I know you’re secretly gloating inside at the fact that you have two Shadowhunters on your arm.”

The Warlock huffed, tugging sharply on the blonde’s collar. “Watch your tone, Jace.” He growled lowly into his lover’s ear. “Or do you want to be punished in front of all of these people?”

“I dunno. Do you _want_ an opportunity to play around with your exbitionism kink?” Jace answered softly, tone more teasing than sarcastic.

Now it was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes. “You-”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Alec interrupted, frowning at a man who had some sort of cage locked around his arousal, leather straps holding it into place via his hips. His master, a young woman who seemed to enjoy leaving behind bloody marks with her nails, was leading him around on a leash that was connected to a metal loop at the tip.

Magnus hummed softly, nuzzling his face into the blue-eyed male’s neck. “It can. Depending on how it’s made. It’s mostly made to frustrate and prevent orgasm though.”

The Shadowhunter blushed slightly at that, averting his eyes. “Oh.”

“But don’t worry,” He continued, reassuring his lovers. “I wouldn’t use something like that on either of you. I have much better ways when it comes to punishment.” The Warlock smirked, fingers pressing lightly against the hidden mark on Alec’s inner thigh underneath the small leather shorts he wore and against the matching mark resting in the hollow of Jace’s throat, hidden to all but Magnus who could see the beginning of the green mark covered by the high collared shirt the blonde wore. He sent a brief flicker of magic skittering across the branded skin before letting his hands fall away, resting lightly  on his lovers hips. “Now what do you think, lovely’s? Should we mingle with the freaks?” He asked cheerfully.

“We are the freaks.” Jace grumbled slightly, blinking away the effects of magic with a shake of his head.

Alec bit his lip, eyes scanning the room cautiously. “You won’t… We’re not splitting up right?”

Magnus smiled comfortingly. “Of course not, love. I wouldn’t dream of letting you two walk around looking like _that_ ,” he twirled a finger in their direction, eyes narrowing slightly at a rather lecherous werewolf, “without protection. And yes, Jace, I am aware that you’re capable of looking after yourself.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, hooking arms with his parabatai and moving further into the room. “Come on then. There’s a reason we’re here after all.”

Alec smiled slightly, reaching out to twine his fingers with the Warlock’s, pulling him after them.

“Right.” Magnus grinned widely. “To show you off~”

The older Shadowhunter flushed darkly. “What? But- I thought-  Don’t tell me- Magnus Bane! You said that we had to wear this because it was required!”

He blinked innocently. “...Opps?”

“Magnus!” It was meant to be more of a shriek, but the sound died down as Alec burrowed into the taller male, yanking Jace against his other side and attempting to use them to shield his body from prying eyes. “Oh _angel_ , this is so embarrassing I can’t believe I actually fell for that.” He whimpered, cheeks flushed hotly.

“Oh the brightside you’ve earned yourself a very pleasant reward.” The Warlock offered, nuzzling his lover’s jaw with a soft purr. “You can thank Jace for some of the ideas later.”

“You were in on this too?” Alec accused, peering out at the blonde.

He shrugged, smirking slightly. “It wasn’t without it’s benefits.”

The Shadowhunter huffed, raising his eyes to the ceiling sorrowfully. “I’m surrounded by manipulative bastards. Who like _leather_.”

The other two male’s barely muffled their snickers. **  
**


End file.
